


Amanda and Hannah have a fight.

by VathySkotadi



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Discussion, F/F, Short, Stubborness, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VathySkotadi/pseuds/VathySkotadi
Summary: You read the title. It's pretty self-explanatory. I just wrote this to unwind a little from my personal projects.
Relationships: Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Amanda and Hannah have a fight.

“This again,” Hannah pinched the bridge of her nose, trying not to raise her voice. “Every time, Amanda. _Every_ _time.”_

Amanda rolled her eyes. “Listen, I can’t help it. It’s… I dunno, instinctual or something,” she said as they walked, cold and soaked, feeling the water falling on their heads. Hannah had never experienced such a heavy rain in Blytonbury, but it definitely fit her mood. Well, maybe if it had some more lightning…

“Look,” Hannah said, shaking her head. The streets were dark, the lights somehow seeming less bright thanks to the rain, but a perk of being on their senior year at Luna Nova was that they had no curfew during weekends. “I’m just _tired_ of you having to cause a scene every time we go out.”

Amanda scoffed. “I didn’t cause a scene! That guy did!”

“You _kicked_ him before asking for his damn name!” Hannah finally raised her voice and stopped in the rain. She was wearing a navy blue dress that was _not_ prepared for rain. “And you got us kicked out of yet another night club!”

“I can have Constanze erase the data, no prob-”

“It is a problem!” Hannah stepped forward, making Amanda back down with a grimace. “We’ve been together for nearly a year, Amanda! I’m sick and _tired_ of your jealousy!”

“It’s not jealousy!” Amanda replied, gesturing wildly with her hands. Despite herself, Hannah couldn’t help but notice how good Amanda looked in her casual jeans and black jacket attire, particularly with her hair in a ponytail as it was. “I just don’t want you having to deal with flirtatious asses!”

Hannah pressed her lips for a second to avoid outright screaming. “Amanda,” she said with a deliberate pause. “He hadn’t even said _anything_ to me. He and _I_ were just kind of dancing together because, guess what? IT’S WHAT YOU DO AT A FUCKING DANCE CLUB!” Hannah exclaimed, failing at that not-screaming thing, her face now flush with anger. “And you had gone for drinks and it was _literally nothing!”_

“I had seen him dancing with another girl just a minute prior! Guy was just looking for a date or something!”

“Then I would have handled it like a civilized adult! Because, Amanda, that’s what we’re supposed to be! We’re eighteen already! _I’m_ eighteen! I can handle a guy who just happened to find me pretty!”

Amanda frowned. “You never know if that’s all there was to it. He could’ve been crazy.”

“You said the exact same thing last time about that woman,” Hannah remarked, crossing her arms and deadpanning her.

With a pause to recall it, Amanda shrugged. “Well, doesn’t make it any less true.”

“Amanda, every person who dares cross eyes with me whenever we’re out is a potential psychopath for you.”

“Excuse me for being protective!”

“You’re being _over_ protective!” Hannah threw her hands in the air. Her heart was pounding at the sheer frustration of the moment. “Just in case you’ve forgotten, I’m a witch too! I can knock out most people with a flick of my wand! I should be able to dance with a random person for two minutes without you having to barge in and fucking ruin the night for us both!”

“Well maybe you shouldn’t be dancing with other people when your girlfriend is just around the corner!” Amanda stomped her feet on the ground in frustration, and then paused, instantly realizing her mistake.

“So what you’re saying is that I can’t have fun with anyone but you,” Hannah said with a monotone voice and a flat expression.

“I- You- I mean… You know that’s not…”

“No, no, I get it,” Hannah turned around. “You know what, you’re right. Maybe I shouldn’t be dancing with anyone else as long as my girlfriend is around,” she said with the same voice. “So I think I’m gonna go somewhere where she’s _not_ to save her the trouble of protecting me from all those maniacs,” she began walking away. After a moment, she heard Amanda’s footsteps following. “In case you didn’t get it,” Hannah’s angry tone came back. “That was a very direct indirect way of telling you to _not follow.”_

And with that, she walked away.

“You _really_ should talk to her, Amanda,” Akko said as they sat together for lunch. The cafeteria, as always, was a place full of overwhelming noise and the smell of food.

Amanda looked at the place where Hannah had sat for the day. As she’d done for the past four days, she’d chosen to sit with the purple team instead of with her friends. Avery, Mary and Blair had always been friends of Hannah, but it was clear she was only doing this to spite Amanda.

“Let her have fun with whoever she wants,” Amanda said, shrugging and taking a bite of her sandwich. “I couldn’t care less.”

The rest of the table fell quiet. “Yeah, I’m sure,” Sucy said from the other side with her usual sarcasm.

“If I may intervene,” Diana said, “it _was_ your fault, and so it is on you to-”

“Shut up, Diana,” Amanda threw a spiteful look at her. She and Akko had been acting extremely lovey dovey all week and Amanda was sure they only did it to mock her. “I didn’t do anything wrong. That dude was a fucking asshole and I would do it again.”

“Are you _really_ going to risk losing her for something as stupid as your pride?” Barbara asked, sitting a couple places to Amanda’s right. “We all heard the story. Both sides of it. We all agree you went overboard. Just apologize.”

Amanda suddenly stood, taking her sandwich. “I didn’t come here to deal with your bullshit. Leave me alone,” she declared, walking away. As she walked to the exit, her eyes met with Hannah’s. All of her determination seemed to falter for a second, and everything in her screamed that she should apologize. However, Hannah quickly looked away as if nothing had happened. Almost, Amanda could’ve sworn, in a dismissive way. This brought back her original feelings and she exited the cafeteria without looking back.

“I just don’t know,” Hannah said while sitting on her room’s couch. Next to her was Barbara, and they were enjoying tea together. “We’ve never had a discussion last this long. They usually got solved within the hour.”

“She’ll come around,” Barbara put an arm around her shoulders. “Amanda is stubborn, but she’s not an idiot.”

Hannah nodded, but still hesitated. “But what if she _doesn’t_ apologize? She really doesn’t think she did something wrong,” she explained. “It’s been almost two weeks already. I actually miss her,” Hannah said, looking down. “Maybe I should…”

“No,” Barbara squeezed her. “No. It’s ok to sometimes be the one to raise the white flag first, but this time you did _nothing_ wrong, Hannah. If Amanda doesn’t see it, then maybe she doesn’t deserve you.”

While Hannah understood what Barbara was trying to say, she paled at the idea. She didn’t want to end her relationship with Amanda. She _loved_ Amanda, and she was acutely aware that the feeling was mutual. “She, well, she didn’t do it with bad intentions, and…”

“Hannah, girl, listen to me,” Barbara pulled Hannah closer, as if forcing her to listen carefully. “You can’t let Amanda keep up that kind of attitude. Today she gets mad when someone dances with you, but who knows how that will evolve? It’s toxic behavior and something Amanda needs to figure out before you allow her to come back to you, ok?”

Hannah nodded, but tears threatened to come out of her eyes at the idea of not getting back together with Amanda.

“I know,” Amanda said, sitting on her bed. This was going to be her second weekend in a row where she was just going to stay inside all night. With her and Hanna's fight, she wasn’t in the mood for partying. “I know, Jasna. I realize it,” she shook her head, making a mess out of her now long hair. “It wasn’t jealousy, really,” Amanda looked at her chubby friend, who was now eating some fancy candy she’d smuggled into the school recently. “I just… I could tell that guy was an ass, alright? It’s… agh. I know I went overboard, but imagining that guy doing anything to Hannah just…” She pressed her eyes shut. She recalled the moment, seeing the guy, recognizing his attitude, her instinctive reaching forward, putting a hand around Hannah and kicking him. “She’s right. I _am_ overprotective. And… maybe a little jealous…”

“Will you apologize?” Jasminka asked.

Amanda looked at the ceiling. “I wonder if it isn’t too late.” Jasminka said nothing, but when Amanda looked back at her, her kind smile had added a raised eyebrow to it. Amanda couldn’t help but smile. “I guess you’re right. Better late than never.”

Hannah walked down the hallways Sunday morning, feeling rather tired. The lack of sleep probably showed in the bags under her eyes, but the anxiety she felt over the state of her relationship with Amanda was a little overwhelming.

All she wanted to do right now was have breakfast, and if she didn’t hurry, she was going to be too late to the cafeteria. Normally she counted on Diana to wake her up, but of course, the prior night Diana had gone out with Akko and they hadn’t come back yet. They were probably out in some hotel, and Hannah was so damn jealous of them at the moment.

But it was fine. Yes, fine. She just needed to eat something and have a coffee and-

“Hey,” Amanda said, standing right next to the cafeteria’s door. As mandated, she wore her uniform, and to Hannah’s surprise she had let her hair down instead of tying it up. She had a serious expression. “We need to talk.”

Hannah broke free of her surprise and held back the impulse to just move forward and hug her girlfriend. “Can it wait until after breakfast?” She said. Maybe because of her tiredness the words came out a lot more mean sounding than Hannah had wanted, but she refrained from correcting it. She was, technically, still angry with Amanda. Even if in truth she wasn’t.

Amanda pressed her lips. “I’d rather we talked now,” she said in a calm tone. Hannah could, however, see the anxiety on her eyes. The same anxiety she felt. _She’s not gonna break up with me, is she?_ A part of her thought, even though it made little sense.

“If you insist,” Hannah said, taking a deep breath and nodding.

Amanda hesitated for a moment before reaching forward and offering Hannah a hand. Hannah looked at it, knowing she shouldn’t, but she took it. Amanda smiled and led her away from the cafeteria, outside, where the sun was already high overhead and it was starting to get hot.

They walked up to the limit of the forest and Amanda squeezed her hand slightly, which made Hannah feel reassured. “Let’s get it out of the way,” Amanda said with some strain in her voice. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Hannah asked in a severe tone.

Amanda pressed her lips. Hannah almost backed down and apologized, feeling like maybe she’d pushed it too far, but Amanda closed her eyes and spoke. “For acting like an ass myself. I know you don’t need me to protect you, and I… may have gotten a little jealous,” she opened her eyes and looked at Hannah. “I promise it won’t happen again. I…”

Hannah didn’t let her continue and simply threw her arms around her neck and kissed her. Amanda froze, not even reciprocating. “My god,” she said when she backed off. “I _needed_ that.”

Amanda seemed confused. “I… I thought you were mad,” Amanda said.

“I was,” Hannah said, looking up at her girlfriend with a broad smile. “But I still love you and I’ve been wanting to kiss you every day since our fight.”

“Oh, great,” Amanda smiled. Her eyes, however, got teary. “I really am sorry, ok?” She moved forward and hugged Hannah tightly. “I really need to work on being less stubborn.”

Hannah returned the hug. “Yes, yes you do,” she said with a chuckle. “I also think I was too harsh on you. I’m sorry to have cut you off for two weeks…”

Amanda stepped back, still grabbing her by the shoulders. “I wouldn’t say you were too harsh, but I do ask of you to never do that again,” she said with a smile.

A warm breeze suddenly picked up, and the rustling of leaves above seemed to soothe the last remnants of Hannah’s worries. “Next time I’ll keep it at no sex. Not talking with you for two weeks was hell.”

Laughing, Amanda pulled Hannah into a hug again and squeezed her. “I guess that’s a suitable punishment too.”

“Maybe we should be getting back,” Hannah said as she laid next to Amanda on the grass. The shadow of the trees above helped with the heat. The cool ground and the smell of dirt seemed to bring the redhead back in time, to times in her childhood where she’d just hide from her family under some bushes for hours.

Amanda pressed Hannah closer to her, enjoying the sensation of finally cuddling again with her after two weeks. “Just a little longer,” she said.

Hannah chuckled and twisted her head to place a cheek on Amanda’s cheek. They stayed like they were for a few minutes, and Hannah sighed. “I wish moments like these never ended,” she said with some melancholy.

“We can always have more,” Amanda said, placing her own cheek on Hannah’s temple. “I don’t plan on going anywhere.”

Hannah nodded, though she moved a hand and took Amanda’s. “Is it too selfish to want us to be together forever?”

“Probably,” Amanda chuckled. “We can’t know if we’ll always be able to solve our issues, but I do trust that we will, so I guess I’m as selfish as you.”

Hannah brought Amanda’s hand to her heart. “Does that mean we’re gonna marry?”

“Totally…” Amanda said, then, she paused, as if hesitating. “Well, actually, it depends on how much paperwork is involved.”

“Oh shut up,” Hannah teasingly pushed her, and they both laughed.

Again, they remained in a comfortable silence for a while. Amanda began to feel sleepy, and she felt so _safe_ right now that she almost dozed off.

The auburn haired looked up at her, calling for her attention and snapping her out of the near sleep, and her question knocked the last remnants of tiredness from her. “And… How many kids do you want?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And thanks for the anon suggestions in the LWA thread at /u/.


End file.
